


Burnt

by Chiazu



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas tries to comfort Minho the night after the lighting storm in the Scorch Trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

The quiet whimpering coming from Minho woke him. Thomas could the older boy was trying to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn’t wake the others. He could hear how much pain Minho was in and it made him hate WICKED even more.

"You okay?" Thomas wanted to slap himself for even opening his mouth. Of  course Minho wasn’t okay; he was hit by lightning.

"Yeah." It sounded like Minho had been crying.

Moving as quietly as his stiff body would allow, Thomas position himself in front of the old boy and laid down. He could see now that Minho really had been crying. His eyes were red, as was his nose, and his cheeks wet.

Minho didn’t say anything as Thomas traced the burns covering his chest with his eyes. Thomas wasn’t sure if he wanted him to say anything. He wouldn’t know how to respond. So he watched Minho’s chest move with pained breaths.

Without realizing it, Thomas grabbed hold of Minho’s hand as the older boy let out a shaky breath. He looked up to Minho’s face and watched him fail to fight back tears. It felt like the bones in Thomas’ hand would break as the older squeezed it, but he didn’t try to pull away. If breaking his hand would help stop the pain, then Thomas would gladly let him.

When Minho let go of his hand, tears seeping from his eyes, Thomas watched him swallow dryly. The older boy shook his head a bit before speaking hoarsely, “I’m not okay.”

Thomas’ chest tightened as he heard the older boy speak; forgot how to breathe. The way Minho was looking at him, begging him to make the pain stop, made Thomas want to cry. Of the things he could, Thomas couldn’t do anything to help him.

Tentatively, Thomas scooted closer to the older boy and wrapped an arm around him. He made sure not to touch any of the burns or pull at the skin; he didn’t want to cause the older boy anymore more pain. Thomas held him as close and tightly as he thought was safe.

Thomas did his best to ignore how weak Minho’s arm felt when it wrapped around him. Did his best not to noticed the pull of his shirt when Minho clenched it in his hand. Did his best to hold the older boy gently as he shook with silent sobs.

Thomas did his best not to cry.


End file.
